


Stiles Learns a Skill, Derek Learns a Lesson

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ITS 6 AM, M/M, Stiles' Mouth, This is as close as I've gotten to writing porn, and Author has no regrets, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chokes.</p><p>Of course he does, how is something this big supposed to fit in his mouth?</p><p>Derek just laughs at him for trying and oh</p><p>Challenge accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Learns a Skill, Derek Learns a Lesson

Stiles chokes.

Of course he does, how is something this big supposed to fit in his mouth?

Derek just laughs at him for trying and oh

Challenge accepted.

Stiles narrows his eyes and makes sure to keep eye contact with Derek as he slips it out of his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside and flicking his tongue over the tip as he pulls it away from his mouth. Stiles notices the falter in Derek's smug smirk and the way his eyes seem to droop a bit more as he follows the motion with precision. Stiles gives himself an internal high five and sets back to work.

Without stopping Stiles parts those delectable cupid bow lips, slides halfway down and then off again, repositioning his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks as he does so. Derek's eyes are bleeding red and his breathing has become labored, his claws threatening to slide out and grip onto the tussled brown hair in front of him, but he resists. That is until Stiles takes the entire thing in his mouth in one go and moans lewdly around the pickle in his mouth, Derek will never understand his boyfriends obsession with the damn things. In a flash he's hauled over Derek's shoulder as the werewolf flies up the flight of stairs between them and their bedroom. Stiles pinches his ass from his spot on Derek's shoulders and defiantly says,

"Told ya I could do it."

Derek nearly drops him right there just to make a point but then he'd have to listen to him bitch about Derek dropping him and 'were you raised by wolves, Derek? That's no way to treat your glorious boyfriend' and Derek would rather avoid that.

Besides, there's better things Stiles could be doing with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any grammar errors, it's 6am and my beta is fast asleep. She's a marvelous human being actually. 
> 
> If I didn't scare you away with my horribly corny story, come hang with me on tumblr #^^#  
> ~ http://psychopicasso.tumblr.com


End file.
